Bleach White
by Mello the Jello
Summary: Bleach AU. After Ichigo's mom's death, he has a mental breakdown and develops a strong but dangerous power. Aizen, the director of the Center for the Neurologically Advanced, takes him and makes him into a very powerful weapon. Can the Newcomers help him escape his fatal fate? Or will they all die in the process?
**Hello my beautiful followers! I have failed you so with** ** _The Savior's Painting_** **. My friend and I have had a writers block for the past *holds up finger and checks other story* ALMOST TWO MONTHS?! GUYS I FEEL SO HORRIBLE. *cries in agony* I promised you all a story and I have failed you.**

 **But I will work on it when I can. I have EOC for the next two weeks. So I'll be way behind. But I will try.**

 **Anyway, this story is a Bleach AU. After Ichigo's mom's death, he has a mental breakdown and develops a strong but dangerous power. Aizen, the director of the Center for the Neurologically Advanced, takes him and makes him into a very powerful weapon. Can the Newcomers help him escape his fatal fate? Or will they all die in the process?**

 **This is completely AU. My plot line and everything but Tite Kubo's characters. Speaking of Tite Kubo, WHO HERE HAS READ THE NEWEST CHAPTERS?! LIKE WTF TITE KUBO, WHY HAVE YOU CONDEMNED ME TO DEATH BY ANGST!**

 **Anyway, enough of my excuses and shit. Enjoy the story. Hopefully I can get back to** ** _The Savior's Painting_** **soon. Just look for the new chapter every now and then. Oh, and just to warn everyone, if you didn't already know this, I'm sort of on the sadistic side. So I'll be doing shit with Ichigo. Annnnd this is slash. I just have no clue what the pairing should be. (Note that in my stories, Ichigo will ALWAYS be bottom. So review who you want paired with Ichigo)**

Chapter One

Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't your normal eleven year old boy. No, in fact, he's very different. It started almost two years ago. The day his mother was killed. He… Changed. Instead of the always happy, always smiling, boy, he was now indifferent towards everything.

It was like he was null of any emotion. He began to push away his sisters and father. All of his friends haven't seen his former self. No one could get through to him. Psychologists never worked. They would drop his case after a day, stating to "Get that...that beast away from me" "Demon" "Murderer!"

Isshin stopped bringing him after a year, when his last psychologist went insane.

On his eleventh birthday, something happened that changed everything to do with Ichigo Kurosaki. He never came down for breakfast or lunch. So when his twin sisters and father went to check on him, what they found scared them all.

Ichigo was sitting on his room floor. Totally oblivious to everything happening around him. His eyes were staring straight at the wall in front of him, one was brown, the other honey gold. His arms were bloody from him scratching them too much.

And everything in the room was suspended in mid air.

It was impossible. Anything they did to try to get to him failed. It was like that for three days until Ichigo collapsed from exhaustion.

Then the day came where he disappeared. He was just...gone. Disappeared into the night. The window was locked from the inside, the door had evidence of never being opened throughout the night.

He just disappeared into thin air. Never to be seen again.

Little did everyone know, was that Ichigo Kurosaki was taken. By a secret organization called the Center for the Neurologically Advanced (CNA).

5 Years Later

Sixteen year old Ichigo Kurosaki walked down the familiar white walls of the Center. He was summoned by the Director ten minutes ago. Apparently, there's going to be a lot more kids like him arriving today.

He knocked on the oak door and entered when told. In front of him, sitting at an oak desk, was the Director. He had brown hair with a strand hanging in front of his face. He wore an all white suit. His brown eyes stared at Ichigo menacingly. His name was Sōsake Aizen.

"Ichigo. Come and sit." Once Ichigo say in the too big chair in front of the desk, the Director continued. "Today, in around ten minutes, eight other kids will join us. They're like you. Advanced. I want you to get them situated in their new home. You will not, I repeat, will not, show them your power. We can't risk losing you."

"Yes Aizen-Sama." Ichigo said in a monotone voice.

"Good. Now, they'll be arriving in the front lobby. I want you to go meet them. Dismissed." Ichigo bowed before leaving and walking to the front lobby.

Renji Abari didn't know why he was abandoned by his parents. All he knew was the orphanage he grew up in and his power. He was born with his power. Which was an awesome power if he says so himself.

He stared at the CNA building they called Los Noches. It was a giant dome like building, all white. It was surrounded by a giant white wall and six pillars.

 _Creepy huge ass building in the middle of nowhere. That's not weird_. He thought. He stared at his companions. Rukia Kuchiki sat next to him. He's known her all his life. They had went to the same school together. Her brother was the Fifth Division Officer for The Soul Society Police Department. Her and her adopted brother, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, power had to do with ice. _The opposite of my fire_. Tōshirō sat to the left of Rukia in the limo like car.

Across from Renji sat Uryū Ishida. He was a nerd like kid. He like sawing and all that shit. His father had abandoned him as well. But Renji had to admit that his power was pretty cool. He could produce a bow and arrow out of the energy from nature. Next to Uryū sat Yasutora Sado, how liked to be called Chad. He's power was just strength, but is worked for his big frame. Chad's makeshift father died three years ago.

To Chad's right was Orihime Inoue. Her life was a bit harsh. Her brother was murdered by a gang called Hollows. She could heal anyone. It was awesome.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez right in front of the divider that separated the cab from the passengers. He was..abnormal. He had bright blue hair and a cat like grin. He grows claws and his tail, which appears when he uses his power, becomes as sharp as a knife.

Next to him was Ulquiorra Cifer. He was a quiet one. Like Grimmjow, he in the Soul Society Juvenile Detention Center. This was suppose to be like rehab for them. His power was like Grimmjow's, he could grow bat wings and claws.

Renji looked up when the approached the giant white gate. _Why's everything fucking white?_ He asked himself before everyone in the car stopped. Outside the main entrance was a boy their age. He was a little bit shorter than Renji with bright unnatural orange hair that flowed down his back. His eyes were two different colors, one was brown while the other was gold. There was a red tattoo of two lines under his right eye. He wore ( _That's surprising_ , Renji thought sarcastically) all white. His coat reached down to the floor, the collar up, sleeves long. His pants were baggy and had red cloth around the waist.

"Please exit the vehicle." A man said as he opened the door near Renji. The eight newcomers walked out and stared around them in amazement.

"Welcome to Los Noches." The calm, monotone voice shocked them. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I was…asked to show you around the Center."

"How long have you been here?" Rukia asked.

"Please refrain from asking any and all questions until the end of the tour. I am also prohibited to answer any personal questions so do not bother to ask. Now, please follow me."

"What about our stuff? We need to buy some clothes if we're staying long." Uryū asked.

"You are supplied with all of your needs. Now, enough questions." He said, gesturing them to follow him. The group of nine walked down many confusing white hallways that all looked the same. "These halls are purposely made to look the same so that intruders get confused when they enter. All of your rooms are in one hall. Your names are on the doors. Inside each room is a bedroom, bathroom, commons area, and kitchen. Visiting hours are between eight and curfew, which is at eleven pm.

"A rulebook is in each of your rooms. You must read the rulebook, that is rule one. Rule two, speak to the Director formerly and always call him Aizen-Sama. Rule three, unless you already know or get permission, never ask someone about their past, indirectly or not."

The group looked at each other in confusion. Just what kind of place was this? They turned back when Ichigo stopped in front of large doors.

"This is the main room. This is where Aizen-Sama makes his decisions and goes through with them." Ichigo pushed opened the doors and the group walked in. The room was bare except for seats along the walls and a throne like chair at the heads of the room.

Along the walls there were eight people, four on each wall. They each a some sort of mask on. But each of them were different. The man Renji assumed was the Director must be the man straight in front of them. He looked at Ichigo like he was prey.

"Well done Ichigo-Kun. Come." He said. Ichigo bowed before walking to stand next to Aizen, who smirked. _I have a bad feeling about this guy_. "Welcome to Los Noches, the HQ for the CNA. You're here because each and every one of you has a special power. Whether it be fire, ice, nature energy, or transformations. Most of you were living in orphanages. Others were in SSJDC. And two of you came from a prestigious family.

"I'm sure Ichi-Kun has told you the three main rules. I will warn you now. There will be punishments for those who break those rules. Just ask Ichi-Kun here what I mean. I give you permission to ask about his past." He smiled. "Have fun. Ichi-Kun, lead them to your room and tell them."

"Yes, Aizen-Sama." Ichigo said. The newcomers watched as Aizen caressed the strawberry's face seemingly lovingly before dropping a kiss on his head. Aizen then surprised the new kids by roughly grabbing Ichigo's arm, yanking him closer, and whispering in his ear. Ichigo gave a slight nod before Aizen released him.

"Follow me." Ichigo said. Renji couldn't help but shiver at the blank look in Ichigo's eyes, or the way Aizen was staring at the strawberry.

 **There you go peeps. I want to thank my Beta (I don't know if he has an account) his name (according to him) is Charlie The Beta!**


End file.
